


our summer

by hyunchans



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Coffee Shop Setting, Eventual Fluff, M/M, blue hair soobin, ex lovers getting back together, kiss, once engaged, pink hair and tattooed yeonjun, star sign tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: soobin and yeonjun broke up nearly a year ago. while yeonjun hasn't been able to get over it and thought he got off worse between the two of them, little does he know that soobin hasn't been able to forgive himself for making such a rash and impulsive decision all those months ago.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67
Collections: TXT Secret Santa Fic Fest 2020





	our summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soobunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soobunny/gifts).



> prompt #8: ex-lovers getting back together

_"our clock lost the weather,_

_stuck in the winter,_

_cause we lost the summer."_

\- we lost the summer, txt

**❥**

Yeonjun was sitting at the back of the café twiddling his fingers and bouncing his leg rapidly under the table. He was nervous and rightly so – it’s not every day that your ex boyfriend asks to meet up with you at the place you had your first date, a year after you’d broken up.

Yeonjun hadn’t managed to move past Soobin. No matter how hard he tried, the younger boy filled his thoughts and haunted his memories relentlessly. He’d still followed Soobin’s socials, unable to unfollow or block him like Beomgyu had kept telling him to. He didn’t know what Yeonjun was holding onto when Soobin had multiple opportunities to reconcile with him and took none of them. Beomgyu was so wild over it all but Yeonjun...

Yeonjun never listened.

At first, seeing Soobin acting like nothing had happened between them was one of the most searing feelings he’d ever experienced. The fact that Soobin still wore  _ the  _ ring after breaking up with him two weeks later was sometimes all-consuming and Yeonjun would sit in the shower and cry for hours. Even when the water turned cold, he could barely feel it over the pain that would form an impenetrable bubble around his body.

Yeonjun could only think of  _ his  _ pain. More often than not he went back to the diary entry he made the night everything happened when he couldn’t get to sleep that night. It was both an act of self-sabotage - to feel the pain again, but also to realise that he didn’t just make it up and his memory was in fact accurate in what happened. As selfish as it was he couldn’t fathom how much Soobin was going through when he was the one that initiated the break up that fateful night in winter to begin with.

His metaphorical clock of their relationship was still stuck in the winter, unwillingly reliving their memories for what felt like hours and hours every single day. Not only was he stuck and lost in the winter, but he had also lost his summer too. Their favourite time of year was summer - when they could spend all day in the water park, lounge around the house with air conditioning on blast and with the sliding door to the balcony wide open.

His eyes scanned over the cafe menu, already eyeing up what would have been his ex fiance's pick - an almond milk iced latte. When the waitress came over to take his order he ordered for both himself and Soobin, hoping it would magically take away some of his anxiety as he sat there alone. Waiting.

It didn’t.

He scrolled away at his phone screen for a few minutes and when he looked up, there  _ he _ was. He had entered the café quietly, his tall form walking towards him. He was dressed for the heat of summer – denim shorts, a plain black tee and a cap. What caught Yeonjun’s eyes was the ring – secure around Soobin’s engagement finger. Yeonjun’s heart swelled as Soobin spotted him, smiling as he came to sit across from him at the small table.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve been here,” the younger says as his hands reach for the menu on the table.

“Yeah…You don’t need to look at that, I already ordered for us,” Yeonjun lets out an exasperated breath. He studies Soobin’s expressions, how calm he is. He’s exactly as he left him – perfect.

“Oh thank you!” He grinned,  _ grinned  _ at him.

Soobin clears his throat, “How have you been ‘Jun?” 

Yeonjun gulps and notices his fingers picking at his cuticles. A nervous tick since  _ it  _ had happened.

“As good as one can manage to be. Yourself?” he asks.

Soobin pauses, his fingers playing with the ring that kept asking for Yeonjun’s attention.

“I… I have been reflecting on a lot and not feeling so good.” Soobin was being honest, Yeonjun could tell by the way his nostrils flared when he was upset and as the dimples he loved so much disappeared from his smile.

Yeonjun strains his throat to talk through the painful lump forming in his throat - thank god it wasn’t visible. 

“Is that why you reached out and asked to meet?”

Soobin nods.

“I’m actually surprised you agreed after everything I’ve put you through. I know it wasn’t fair or easy what happened,” Soobin admitted.

Damn right it wasn’t easy - it was easily one of the worst years of his adulthood yet.

“I’m guessing you’d like to explain yourself?” Yeonjun prompts with pleading eyes.

Soobin breathed in deeply, steadying himself against the table with both arms. 

“I screwed up. Big time, I never should have left you the way I did especially when it broke me to do it in the first place. I just didn’t know what else to do,” Soobin exhales.

“I’m young. I got stressed out and took it out on the one person who means the most to me, and I’m so,  _ so  _ sorry for doing that to you Yeonjun,” the younger’s voice broke and Yeonjun’s heart ached.

“I don’t know what I can do to further explain everything or how to mend things. I just thought that we’ve both been through enough pain to put an end to this chapter and move forward… Either with or without one another.”

Soobin’s eyes were glistening with tears and the part of him that thought he could never do any wrong wanted to reach out and wipe his tears away and tell him it was okay.

But it wasn’t. Yeonjun would take a while to heal.

“Where do we go from here then?” Yeonjun asks. He was nervous, chewing on his lip obsessively as Soobin stared at him from across the table.

“What do  _ you  _ suggest?” Soobin proposes. His fingers are splayed open, face up on the table and Yeonjun reaches out tentatively to link his own through them.

“I suggest we take things slow… day by day to get back to where we were before. That’s all I could ever ask of you,” Yeonjun admits.

Soobin nods his head slowly, hand raising to pull the cap off his head. 

“Yeonjun?”

“Mmhmm,” Yeojun hums.

“Is it alright if I kiss you?” 

Yeonjun’s eyes nearly bulge right out of their sockets. 

“Right here in front of people? After so long?”

“There is hardly anyone here,” Soobin says softly.

“I want nothing more than for you to kiss me if that’s what-”

Soobin is up and out of his seat within seconds, scooting into the booth next to Yeonjun and clasping his fingers gently around his cheeks. His thumb carefully prompts Yeonjun’s chin up, letting him have better access. He places his lips over Yeonjun’s ever-so elegantly, and Yeonjun feels like he is in a dream. Before he could even register that this was really happening Soobin had pulled them apart. He was looking into Yeonjun’s eyes hesitantly, not knowing their boundaries anymore. Yeonjun ran a hand slowly through the side of Soobin’s hair just to pull him back towards him.

“That’s not a proper kiss,” he murmurs before their lips are crashing against each other, soft and wet messes as they mould carefully together as one. It was unreal, magical and a moment of clarity. They were okay. They were  _ going  _ to be okay with time. This was just the beginning of regaining their relationship. He had certainly missed moments like these greatly.

“Let’s make this summer ours yeah?” Soobin mused against Yeonjun’s teased, pink hair. His arms wrapped tightly around Yeonjun’s shoulders, making a silent promise to never let go ever again.

“Our summer… I like the sound of that,” Yeonjun caresses soft circles into Soobin’s hair. For the first time in a year Yeonjun feels like things are not so painful. Soobin holds him close for a while, whispering only the sweetest of words in Yeonjun’s ear. This is what he missed - the  _ tenderness  _ that came with being with Soobin. The engagement ring grazed over the back of his ear where their matching tattoos lay etched in skin: a small sagittarius symbol on Yeonjun’s ear, and a virgo one on Soobin’s. Matching for each other.

Yeonjun was finally home. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope my giftee enjoys this and it meets their expectations of the prompt! it was really fun to write <3
> 
> socials will be posted upon reveals!


End file.
